


Sins of the Past

by butterflyarashi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/butterflyarashi
Summary: Michiru is having nightmares and not wanting to talk to Haruka about them. Who is this new villain and what does she have to do with Neptune?





	Sins of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRose82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/gifts).



Michiru woke up from another nightmare and the woman sleeping next to her felt her fear and immediately sat up to pull her in her arms. Haruka hated when she would have these nightmares and she didn't. It had been so long since Galaxia, so long since the last battle. Usagi was pregnant and Crystal Tokyo was just on the horizon, they all felt it and they were hoping for an easy transition.  
“It's....It's fine, Haruka,” Michiru said not leaving the embrace, taking in the intoxicating scent of the wind.  
Haruka held her as tight, “You may be able to fool most people, but nobody knows you as well as I do. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but I never want you to ever tell me you are fine when you aren't.”  
Michiru looked at her knowing she was unable to deny what Haruka had said was true. What Haruka as to her, she was to Haruka. She knew this, but this nightmare.....this vision...this memory....whatever it was she had to deal with it.  
The fact that Michiru was staying silent worried her, knowing better than to pry, she went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water and came back to her looking in her mirror. Her talisman, she knew that something was now up. She was searching for something.  
“Michiru?”  
She jumped hearing her name. “Yes, love?” She put the mirror down and thanked her for the water.  
“You can talk about anything to me....”  
“I know but there is nothing to talk about....”  
“Your mirror.”  
“Crystal Tokyo is imminent, I just want to know nothing is getting in the way. She takes a sip of the water hoping that it was enough to stop Haruka from asking her. She lays back down and closes her eyes. She feels soft, strong arms take her and she tries to stop the tears from falling.  
“Shhh....I'm here, I am always going to be here.....”  
Michiru sighs, “Just drop it Haruka... it was just a nightmare.”

 

In another part of Tokyo  
A woman wearing a red dress with black lipstick and red and black hair was watching on a screen. “My dear sister may not have gotten her revenge, but I will....


End file.
